The Guide
by ElevatedJewel
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is a guard being punished by his father for his disobedience to the new order. He's sent to a concentration camp to monitor the prisoners which is where he meets Sakura Haruno, a prisoner like many who has lost it all. He finds that she has the potential to lead the others in a revolution. With nothing else to lose, they all begin the fight of their lives.
1. Chapter I

This is a dark fanfic. It's about conspiracy and the decline of society. There are many harsh themes within. Do not read unless you are comfortable with that.

The beginning is a reflection and will be further elaborated later on in the story. It is set up in POV form beginning with Sakura. **This is rated M/MA for a good reason reader discretion is advised.**

* * *

**CHAPTER I**

**I stood in the middle of the crowd. The shouts of reporters around me fighting to get their questions answered echoed through the hall as the press conference ensued. The ceramic tiled floor void of all color matched the equally bare marbled columns framing the podium and its surrounding. The Uchiha crest was the only decorative piece in the entire hall. The press conference was a ruse to distract the people with thoughts of an economic depression when in reality the people were at war. **

**Like most wars this one was for power. Power over the people. They wanted to control those deemed disposable enslaving them, manipulating them as puppets. Only those who can turn a blind eye to the reality of society would survive. Of course like any other war, the truth was hidden by the media. Meaningless stories circulated, but the real issues were unknown to most. Only those who were smart enough to seek the truth were in danger. I often wonder if the quest for knowledge is truly a smart choice. It seems the more you know, the more your life will turn upside down. Rights were taken away from those who possessed the ability to think freely. Freedom, the biggest form of propaganda.**

** Sweating, my heart beating so hard I could feel my chest tighten. I opened my mouth to speak, but my nerves handicapped me. **_Come on you have to do this_**, I kept telling myself. I inhaled deeply a high pitch reverberated as I interrupted the crowd "Excuse me" I said nervously, trying to relax my voice. I asked in a loud tone "What are you going to do about the death of Itachi Uchiha?" **

**The crowd fell silent, many people gasped at the mention of his deceased son and looked at the President as he shot me an evil glare. He cleared his throat and said "This press conference is to address the falling economy; I don't see how your question is relevant." I smiled at him, a reaction he didn't expect.**

** "I feel it is relevant, for he (referring to Itachi) was responsible for the training and teaching the lower class so they can get better jobs and get off of welfare and other government programs, which means less of the budget is used and more income is being produced thereof. I think he is very relevant to this conversation as he wasn't appointed by anyone to do so, as he should have been. **

**He helped countless people gain employment and get educated. How is he not relevant? Why are we focusing on issues that have existed for years and not seeking to bring justice to his death? Is this not as important as a celebrity death? The media has not been allowed to speak of this subject; there were prohibition laws created for that, but I believe the people deserve to know. That is why I am asking you here today, what are you going to do about his death? Is your SON not worth mentioning?" Fugaku Uchiha looked at me furiously and responded "His death is being investigated as all are, as you said there are prohibition laws. So I'm sure you understand, this matter will not be further addressed. Unfortunately, I have no more time, the press conference is closed now."**

**As he left the podium, I could feel his obsidian eyes piercing into my jade orbs; I knew I would be next.**

* * *

**XXX**

**In such darkness one should seek the light, embrace it, and allow it to beam through their soul. But beware of the light you seek, for you may find the "Light Bearer" on the other end of that tunnel if your intention is dark in essence. **

**XXX**

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

**I didn't always live like this, I had family, friends, I had a life. After the state separation and the massacres that followed, we were forced out of our homes and all put to live in concentration camps. They killed my family right before my eyes. There was nothing I could do about it. I felt so weak! I offered myself to them, but they said I wouldn't suffice.**

** The night my family died I attempted to escape; I was not successful. I was brutally raped and beaten as punishment for my transgression. Why keep me alive? I was hopeless, there was nothing I could do to help anyone, and I wanted my life and this all to end. **

**I saw a guard helping some of the prisoners and became curious. His raven tresses and matching onyx pool reminded me of the current President, Fugaku Uchiha. There were rumors that Mr. President had two sons, Itachi the humanitarian, not evil enough to remain in his father's family and Sasuke, the wildcard, the one Fugaku hoped would inherit his resolve. I wondered if he was indeed Sasuke. Was he like Itachi? If so, would he help me?**

** I walked up to him and couldn't help but ask "Can you just kill me already? I can't stand it anymore, I can't take it! Just kill me please!" My green eyes filled with tears no longer held innocence, the signature pink hair I possessed became dull, barely recognizable with all the dirt that blended in. Cleanliness is a luxury when you are held prisoner. I pleaded with him hoping he would find in some untouched part of his heart, and pity me. **

**He looked at me stunned, I can tell he thought twice before responding. There was a crease in between his eyebrows, he almost looked concerned. I didn't believe that he actually cared what happened to me when he was a tool in this imprisonment of innocent people. I grew impatient; I decided to do anything I can to make him angry. **

**"It's not like you aren't helping imprison the innocent! It's not as if you weren't a murderer and it's certainly not as if you care about anyone here and what happens to them. As long as it doesn't happen to you it doesn't matter. **

**My family was killed in front of me; I don't want to live anymore. There is no reason for me to live and be a prisoner. What do I have to do? Do I need to be raped again or beaten again? Should I hit you so you can defend yourself and bring me to my death? I will do anything; I have already lost my soul." **

**He started at me, amazed by what I said to him. With a voice as soothing as a lullaby on a sleepless night he responded.**

** "HN, **_Annoying, Careless, and Stupid! _**You know nothing about me. If you are willing to do anything, why not live? Why not help those that suffered just as you have? Why just think about yourself? All I do is guard this camp, it's my job, but my job is not who I am. Don't ever dare to think that this defines me. You have no idea why I am here or who I am you stupid little girl." **

**Anger seeped in my skin with every word he said. I learned how to truly hate during my time here and I felt an intense hatred for him. I found him incredibly loathsome and I wanted to kill him. **

**He realized the intention in my eyes and said "If you take my life, you are not better than whom you think I am and then you will be killed by the others." I smiled and he continued "But then you will get exactly what you want right? You only think of taking me down with you, not the ones who raped you or beat you. You know absolutely nothing and you will realize that. I will keep my eyes on you; now get back to your area." **

**My area? What area? Dirt, crumbled concrete? No beds or showers, not even real shelter. The camps we were kept in was full of small hut like tents. The odor of urine, feces, and other bodily discharge coated the air. Death. I associated my surroundings with death. **

**The only people properly clothed were the soldiers, they were the 'peace keepers'. We prisoners were objectified, barely covered. The only part of our bodies that remained concealed were our 'private areas'. It felt like pure savagery. When winters approached, many died of diseases that were easily cure due to lack of treatment and proper dress. Then again, that was the end game, was it not? **

**The camps weren't here to keep people alive, no. We were given barely enough food and water rations to provide nourishment for our bodies and forced into these living conditions. We are kept here to serve as an example to those who currently still reside within the current society to mind their behavior. We were examples of what people should fear to become, object wielded by the puppet master.**

**Tears welled up in my eyes as I realized he was painfully right. I was stupid in even bothering with him. I walked back to my area. I was in the danger zone, considered too radical in this color coded system.**

* * *

**A few days later my color was finally called by the same guard I confronted. I found out through hearing other guards in the camp gossip that his name is indeed Sasuke Uchiha. He was put in that position to save his life, because of who his family is. It seemed Uchiha wasn't too fond about the current politics or the treatment to those who were thought of as the weaker race. The world long forgot the discrimination of color, gender or religion (in a way). It was now cut into two "classes" Rich and powerful and the poor prisoners. This doesn't mean that the rich didn't take out some of their own. We lived in a brutal world after all. **

**Uchiha gathered a group of us that seemed to be handpicked and brought us to the investigation quarters. We all thought we were going to die, instead he told us the story of how this takeover was planned. **

**"A mass group of the wealthiest families in the world met in a deep forest, they didn't want to do this in the conventional meeting room or even at a house. To them all walls had ears. So they drove out to this forest. Once the traveled about 7 miles into the forest there were solid marbled stone chairs and tables with golden engraved crests representing each member and their lineage and three altars.**

** These altars were peculiar because of the way they stood as high as the trees, they stood beside each other each a symbol of importance to these men. One symbol of vigilance, one symbol of wealth, and the last a symbol of power. These were their building blocks and how they founded the "New Elite". To them their rise solely depended on proper use of each block. **

**The leader of this group was Hiashi Hyuuga, his families created this union in order to implement a plan to remove any weak wealthy families from the picture first and take all the "diseased" (meaning the poor) and use them for sacrificial practices, to become soldiers and to work, any type of work they needed done. Once they had everything they wanted they were going to make the world into their vacation homes, never having to worry about currency again."**

**The story made me incredibly curious, I had to ask "Why do they wish for the one thing that drives them to disappear?" He glanced at me and smirked. **

**"I'm glad you brought that up, see the reason they wanted to get rid of it is because money owns them, and they are consumed by greed and will consume each other eventually. Some of that already happened. My father Fugaku Uchiha killed Hiashi, he went to the meeting place one day and told Hiashi that he would now become the leader of the group, he felt the Hyuuga had fallen weak. **

**The planning was taking too long and there were no actions taken to bring the group further along, Hiashi's wife was diagnosed with AIDS from one of his many affairs, the guilt was eating at his very core. This took his focus away from the plan and my dad saw that, he saw him growing weaker by the day.**

** This made him so angry that he had to kill him, but, not just any form of death would suffice, he had to be sacrificed. Fugaku wanted to make an example out of him, for the rest of the Elite to know he meant business. He invited him to the meeting place, offering to discuss what was going on with his wife and how he can help. The Hyuuga too consumed by his current situation couldn't see the deception of the offer and stupidly went alone. Fugaku planned for all the other members to be in the forest where they couldn't be seen, then waited patiently for Hiashi to come. **

**When the Hyuuga arrived he sat nervously at the end of the long, cold stone table and drummed his fingers on it, he looked up at Fugaku and at that moment he knew his life was in danger. He started to speak but was quickly cut off, mid-sentence "You know why you are here now, don't you? Your time is up, your weakness is something we can't afford to have in our group. Since you were our leader we will give you the proper burial, you will be our sacrifice in exchange for complete and absolute power." **

**Hiashi could feel his knees shaking, he tried to run but couldn't find the strength in his legs. On that day he fully accepted defeat. Each member cut a limb of his body as they threw them in front of the altars while he was still alive. He watched parts of his body be burned, my father was the last to touch him. He cut out his heart and laughed viciously at the Hyuuga's horrible demise and he screamed at the top of his lungs "Fortes fortuna aduivat, flectere si nequeo superos; acheronta movebo" and threw the heart into the fire. **

**He later warned each member to keep silent what happened and to know that any transgression will result in an equally brutal death. Five key members were instructed to kill the remaining Hyuuga family. As the family was killed each was offered up as a sacrifice. The power became stronger and stronger over him. **

**Without noticing Fugaku became more and more evil as time passed. His heart grew colder, harder and the spirit of greed grew consumed his soul quickly becoming the driving force in his life."**

* * *

**I couldn't help it, I had to ask another question. It felt as if the words were going to burst out of my lips, "What makes you any different from your father? Why tell us this story? Do you think we will feel bad for you? Because I don't! For all we know you can be setting us all up. I can't listen to this any longer." **

**I didn't bother dusting the rags that clung to my body when as I rose from the seated position I held on the dirty ground of the camp. I attempted to sprint away until I felt his hand grip around my arm. It wasn't painful, but it was strong, just enough force to stop me dead in my tracks without the ability to resist. **

**He looked at me with his obsidian pools confused with emotions of anger and hurt from my rejection to this intimate story of his past. I didn't care! I was tired of the manipulation and deceit. I no longer wished to trust in any other human being. I was going to look out for myself and no one else, it didn't matter who it was. He pulled me close to him and used his other hand to squeeze my other arm. His baritone voice played like a divinely low melody in my ear. **

**"Do you realize that I am here as well? I am not living in a different country or lying on a private beach without a care. I am not with them. Being here is my punishment or should I say warning. This is to show me where I can be if I decide to help the people revolt against them. If I grant them the privileges that were given to me, perhaps I can change things for them. Maybe they will be able to make it out of here. I have not killed anyone. I have not soiled my name as my surname soils me." **

**A tear fell down his cheek. I couldn't help but reach out and wipe it. I shuddered at the contact of his skin. He was warm, his alabaster skin was rough and the stubble that decorated his jawline scratched my fingers. **

** I realized I couldn't share any sentiment regarding the situation as I looked up and said "Very well, I will not judge you. However I refuse to trust you." **

**He loosened his grip and I walked away. I couldn't eat though my body begged for it. My mind was too clouded to complete a thought and I needed to sleep. I wandered aimlessly to the closest corner and closed my eyes. I began to shake. I didn't fear sleep, I feared dreaming. I say dreaming because I live the nightmare, at least my dreams are of the past.**

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

_ I can't believe I just did that. What was I thinking? I can't regret the truth, its part of me; maybe I can really help them. She looked at me with such hate. I know she is the key to get these people out of here. She doesn't know it, but she is a natural born leader and I need to get through to her. Perhaps I need to prove myself trust worthy. I will make sure I figure it out._

**My thoughts were interrupted by Sai, one of the guards in charge of the "colors" chart. An emotionless bastard used by the Elite to enforce their laws without remorse. The blank expression his face always held made the task easy for him, at least it seemed that way. He had every intention of "weeding out" the people with any mental capacity by placing them through the "reformation" program. **

**This program took the most intelligent prisoners and taught them they weren't as smart as they thought. In these camps "dumbing down" is the best way to go if you want to stay alive or possess free thought. He was a programmed man himself with such a devious spirit it's surprising that he's even human.**

** He started addressing the order of the colors. "I'm going to tell you this although perhaps I shouldn't, Yellow is our new priority" (yellow is the color for prisoners held that were responsible for what was called the "new rebellion" they were free thinkers and potential threats for the balance of order in the camp). I couldn't understand why they out of all people would be a priority. **

**I asked "Why?"**

** Sai responded "Why not? Why question an order? We are but simple tools created for something better."**

** My eyes rolled at the ignorance the emotionless bastard spewed "Is that what you truly think?" **

**His reply was unsettling yet not unexpected "What is there to think about?" I realized the danger I could expose myself to by liberating his mind. For one moment I displayed my upbringing allowing myself to indulge in selfishness placing my hands in the pockets of my uniformed pants and stood quiet.**

* * *

** "Realize that silence hinders revolution, for your voice can be the eternal echo of freedom"**

**Elevated Jewel**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

**I woke up from my disturbing slumber repeating the same dream I've had for the last 12 years. I await to understand this dream; it's always the same. I'm laying on a nice thick comforter in the meadow my picnic basket on the right and some books on my left, I'm taking in the deliciously pure air. Breathing in and out, easing my mind with the tranquil sound of the wind, as I open my eyes the clear sky turns red and storm clouds start moving in. **

**I search for my hat to cover my coral tresses and start putting my books away. I feel ice cold rocks falling from the sky. I frantically look for the direction of my home and grab my things. I run and run until I'm completely lost. This hail storm gets stronger by the second. I feel pain travel through my body as they come in contact with my flesh covering my pale skin with bruises.**

** I keep running until I find my car parked exactly where I left it and as I climb in I hear nothing but cries in the distance. Though I feel guilt build in my chest, I decide to abandon the scene. The feeling is eating me up inside and I can't concentrate. I continue to drive away and the road ends without me realizing. I always wake up before I fall.**

**I have this dream so often it feels like a part of my life, what does this mean? I ponder daily, attempting to decipher it, but I have yet to figure it out.**

* * *

**Sai's POV**

**"Uchiha?" Why can't I find him? Sai thought to himself. This guy may be trouble, I know he is supposed to be a big deal, but if he was really such a prize then I wouldn't be babysitting him here of all places. I wonder what ties he has with this female prisoner. I can admit that she is fairly attractive for a desolate miscreant bathed in her own filth. I doubt he'd stoop so low then again, a man has needs. I don't remember the last time he's left the camp if ever at all. I'm going to make it a point to find out as much information about this girl as I possibly can, I WILL be keeping my eye on them. I don't need any slip ups during my watch.**

**Finally, there he goes. "Sasuke?" The Uchiha looked up at me and replied "Yes? Is there something I can do for you?" I smile and say calmly "I was looking for you because I need help with the night shift, there are two guards that are in the infirmary and I need at least one person to cover for them. Are you willing to fill in?" **

**He thought about it for a minute and replied "What area do I have to cover?" This question sparked a brilliantly devious idea in my head. "Well… I was thinking that you can cover the "Orange" area. I wanted him as close to this girl as possible. I thought it would be easier to watch them if I know they will be together. **

**To my surprise he replied "I'm sorry, I don't think I can do that" I needed to get him to do this so I said to him "Such a shame for me to have to put Hidan in charge of that area. He's quite the tyrant, not very patient that Hidan. Too bad huh? Oh well they are just prisoners after all, no need to keep them comfortable. We all know how this is to end regardless."**

** He interrupted, I knew he'd take the bait! "Is there no one else but Hidan to cover the shift?" I replied to him grinning inwardly "No, there really isn't and since you declined the offer Sasuke, I have to use who I have that's willing and available." **

**I knew I had him now, the Uchiha's face was priceless. Filled with turmoil and worry, he caved in and finally broke silence. "OK, I'll do it. How long will I be covering for their shift and area?" I replied "Well they are to be out for just a week, is that ok with you?" He thought for one moment and nodded his head before answering "Yes." Perfect! **

**Hopefully I'm wrong about his weakness towards this girl, hopefully I can find that Sasuke is not a disappointment to his father and all that he stands for. If not the consequence will be fatal, for him at least.**

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

** I can't believe what just happened. Just when I thought that I should be away, they push me right back to where I'm not sure I want to be. This girl can mean a lot of trouble for me and I don't want to have to silence her. But what can I do? I have to keep her quiet so she doesn't put me in danger. She doesn't realize all that is at stake and that I'm actually trying to help them. Well, I have a week to convince her. **

**He took his post in the Orange area and looked at the reports from the previous guards to brief himself on the recent activities of this camp area. Nothing out of the ordinary that is, until he flipped the page to see a peculiar name highlighted to be possibly zoned into another area, a higher security area at that. The name highlighted was Sakura Haruno. I don't know this person and it sparked my curiosity so I decided to find out who she is to take care of this matter at once. I entered the camp and called out the name "Sakura Haruno, I need to speak with Sakura Haruno." **

**I waited for a response, when I see her viridian orbs lock with mine. The unmistakable fury in her gaze told me exactly who she was. The same woman that treated me with such disdain. Though I felt her attitude was poor, I realized I knew nothing about her. I knew that I didn't want to take her to the other area, she'd be dead in no time and for some reason I couldn't let it happen to her.**

** I felt a need to help her. There was some sort of magnetic pull she had that wouldn't permit me to write her off, I just didn't know why. As she walked up through the crowd she cleared her throat before saying "What do YOU want?" her voice was ice cold and her stare was harsh. **

**I responded curtly at her lack of respect. Any lesser man would strike her down, lucky for her lesser doesn't sit well with me. "Please, follow me" **

**She complied. I don't really think she had the energy to fight with me again so I let it be. Our walk was silent until we reached my office. **

**"Please, sit down" she took a seat, I could see the discomfort in her face. "Why am I here?" she finally asked.**

**"I need you to understand something" she interrupted me "YOU, need something from me? How dare you?" She scoffed. I thought for a moment, how will I be able to make her listen without getting the wrong impression? This woman is absolutely infuriating. One moment she wants to die and the other she is full of fire; a fire that seems to be the very essence of her will.**

** I attempted again this time choosing my words wiser "I'm trying to help you. I'm trying to help the people in this camp stay alive. Do you realize that had I not taken this shift in this area some of you could be dead at this moment or awaiting death? I need your help to help these people." **

**I tried to look at her so she can get a sense of my sincerity hiding the need to glare at her. Of course she couldn't make this easy. Her eyes wouldn't meet mines until she looked up full of resentment and said "I'm not going to help you. What makes you think I care about any of these people? The only ones I cared about are DEAD, you hear me DEAD and Guess what? That's not going to change no matter what. You understand me? Find someone else!" **

**I have to admit, I was extremely shocked with her demeanor. None the less I needed to find some way to make her hear me out. "Ok, what do you want? What can I do to get you to help me?" The truth is I probably could have picked someone a bit more cooperative to work with, but for some reason my instincts and everything in me told me that she would be the one to help. She would make the change, all I had to do was guide her and she would do the rest. My belief was that she needed something to live for, something to remind her that she still has the chance to find a way. It's her destiny, I feel it. I know it! She's scared of hope and consumed by darkness.**

** I didn't think it would be this difficult. How dare she give me an attitude when I'm here trying to help her? My thoughts were interrupted by her "HELLO? Are you going to talk? I have other things to do" **

**I finally lost my patience. She's seeing a very good side of me. Something she'd do well to understand. I used to be ruthless, uncaring, self-absorbed, used to having the world and all the women in it at my feet waiting for my acknowledgement, programmed to be power hungry. The old me would have cut her down long ago and reminded her of her pathetic existence, her position as a simple tool. After the annihilation of the Hyuuga clan, something changed inside of me. The sacrifice of a woman as pure hearted as Hinata Hyuuga haunts me. The letter she wrote to me opened my eyes and my need to comply with her last requests brought me here. Which is the only reason why I am working so hard trying to get this incredibly annoying woman to cooperate.**

** "Oh! You have other things to do? Like what? Wait to die? Watch others line up to die? Sleep in urine and bile covered grass? Or better yet listen to young women get raped and being castigated for no reason what so ever?" **

**I saw tears build up in her eyes. I take her face in my hand and tilt her chin up so I can look in those mystical jade eyes. My heart begins to beat violently against my chest. Small electric shocks begin to course through my body from the contact with her surprisingly soft porcelain skin.**

** "Listen I may be taking a big risk in telling you this, but the only possible way of getting out of this entire thing is getting rid of my father by showing more people the truth of what is happening. Do you think the entire world knows what's going on? Let me tell you they don't. The ignorant are still free because they have no idea what is going on, they have conformed to living hollow meaningless non threatening existence. **

**The people brought here are special prisoners that know too much and may affect the flow of power for these men if they cause the people to revolt. They don't want that. Would you if you were them? Think about it and get out of here. Perhaps you need time even though you don't have much of it." She left running out of the tent I could hear her sobbing grow quieter as the distance increased. I just hope I can help her, help me, and help them.**

* * *

**A/N**

Translations:

Fortes fortuna adiuvat - Fortune Favors the Bold

Flectere si nequeo superos, acheronta movebo- If I can not move Heaven, I will raise Hell

If there is anything you don't understand feel free to review or PM me I'd be more than happy to clarify anything I've written here.

To those of you who actually went through and read this story, thank you. There will be more! I actually first began this story in 2007 and got up to a full 450 page manuscript before I scrapped it entirely not satisfied with the full development. This one I will leave up to the readers to judge either way, as with any of my other projects; I will see it through til the end. Readers that actually take the time to get into someone's story deserve to get the closure and know how everything ends, I hate when I read a fanfic and there is no conclusion or the story is abandoned, so I won't do it to you.


	2. Chapter II

**This chapter is kind of short. I just wanted to lay the foundation of the story as I rework what I have already written. Remember this is a darker fic that will have a lot of gory, violent, strong content. Those with weak constitution shouldn't read this. **

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Rated M/MA**

* * *

**CHAPTER II**

**In order for you to understand the world I live in now, I have make clear what type of world I used to live in. We weren't rich or poor, we were doing ok for ourselves. The air was pure and the grass was green. Granted the world around me was far from perfect; the beauties it preserved were tangible, visible anyone with normosmia could experience its different aromas (not all pleasant). The people each lived through their own struggles yet they had choices in life, the sense of captivity was quite different.**

**Now we are held prisoners guarded by walls, electric fences, and men with guns. Back then we were prisoners of a different sort… We sacrificed our minds so that our bodies could be free…. And even then freedom was a simple illusion- ****an oasis in the in the desert of enslavement.**** Liberty and justice was so often spoken of without proof of its existence. ****When the mind is incarcerated there is nothing left, even if the presence of physical space exists.**

**Now the sky never seems to turn blue. I don't think the clouds have moved in years, the only birds I have seen are vultures, ravens, and crows. Trees have no life and the air, the air is full of smog with a deep smell of sulfur and smoke. I haven't seen a clean piece of land without human remains or feces in ages. **

**It's funny how a concept that would have been so shocking previously feels so natural to me in the present day. I went from a vivacious young woman to a bitter shrew and now a morbid soul desperately trying to find herself again, though I'm not sure I will. You can say I'm waiting for a sign, but I am no longer a believer. For me the idea of faith is a stupid naïve divination- a crutch for those who so desperately hold on to hope.**

**Ever since Itachi Uchiha died all hope dissipated. He was the kindest person I've ever met, always thinking of others, so helpful. He was a true philanthropist. When he came into my life I was lost and without purpose. I wasn't special like my two older siblings so I often acted out. **

**One day a tall gorgeous man with long black hair came to my school and offered a program to seniors that involved trade study. I wasn't interested in his offer at all. Who wants to go into a trade? I certainly didn't! My teacher thought I needed help knowing my potential and seeing how my home life affected me. He consulted with Itachi about providing me with some mentorship. He explained to Mr. Uchiha how I acted out and had so much more to offer this world. He called me a diamond in the rough (his words not mine). Itachi didn't hesitate to take me under his wing. He forced me out of my shell no matter how much I resisted and made me feel important when my parents were too busy working to pay attention to me.**

**Anyone woman could easily fall in love with such a wonderful man and trust me had I not had the pleasure of meeting his wonderful fiancée- a woman who not only had an equally big heart but was also very beautiful with her long raven locks and pale translucently lavender irises. She had this amazing glow that donned over her perfect porcelain skin. She was a vision of perfection ad they made the perfect couple. They became the ray of light in my darkest days- or so I thought they were my darkest days.**

**After a few years under his tutelage, my life changed. I no longer resented my parents or siblings. I began to help others just as he helped me. Together the three of us founded an organization that aided people of all social statuses, races, and backgrounds in bettering themselves. We helped them become educated, get jobs, go to counselling for addictions and diseases. We made a difference! **

**Until one day Itachi came to me with bloodshot eyes from crying, his breath smelling like alcohol, his entire appearance was sloppy- something I had never seen in him ever before. He looked shocked and empty. He told me to get my family and go far away and gave me papers to change my name and that of my family never to be found. No longer was I Akili (Wise) Vivian (Alive) Budenje (Awakening), I am now Sakura Haruno. Ironically my new name matched my hair. **

**Months later I learned of his death, my world fell apart hearing about how he was murdered and there was no suspects yet in custody. I knew he came from a wealthy very powerful family. How could there be no suspects? I received an anonymous letter one day that told me what was to come and the reason for Itachi's death. He died because he was liberating people from their demons making them stronger and aware. He gave the people power over their lives and taught them how to use it. The last line in the letter told me that his murderer was someone related to him, this put me on edge immediately.**

**Naturally when I heard of this conference the President- his father was holding regarding the "economic crisis", I decided to confront him. His evil aura was felt throughout the conference hall, the need to push aside the investigation of his son's death and most of all the look he gave me when I brought the subject up in public proved to me that he had an active involvement in killing Itachi. From then on I knew no other Uchiha should be trusted, which brings me to the present time. **

**How dare THAT man pretend that he will help when he is just as selfish as the rest? I can see right through his façade. I know he thinks he can just fool us "stupid folk" whom he considers beneath him in every way. What arrogance! Though his eyes aren't as cold as the others… NO! I can't think that way, he's an Uchiha; the last one worthy of trust is dead. A knot formed in my stomach at the thought of Itachi's fate and the domino affect it caused in my life.**

**SASUKE'S POV**

**I'm so damn frustrated! Patience has never been my strong suit and this little girl is really testing me. How could anyone think I'd enjoy being here in this rodent infested camp? The only food they serve the guards is some form of stew that looks like gruel and if I don't eat that with the stale bread they include in the meal I'd starve. I get no special treatment even though my father's the most powerful man in the world right now. **

**I hear voices approaching my proximity, it sounds like that idiot Suigetsu. I really hate that guy, he's always trying to see who he could victimize next. I can't stand those who prey on the weak. Where is the challenge in that****? True strength is bringing the strong and powerful to their knees having them beg for mercy.**** He seems to be gossiping with someone else, I can't quite make it out. Maybe if I stay hidden, I'll be able to find out what they are up to.**

**SUIGETSU'S POV**

**"****I saw a pretty decent piece of ass in the Orange Block section. Maybe we should bring her to the harem camp, clean her up and have some tag team fun with her. I mean maybe a little sex would loosen that tight stick you have up your ass all the time boss." **

**I know, I'm always told my loud mouth would get me into trouble but seriously Sai is such a bore. I really need to get him to loosen up. He's an expressionless monster, he might as well be a robot. I sense him glaring in my direction; I look around to see if there is anyone behind me, but to my dismay his disdainful look is directed towards me.**

**"****I don't indulge in the harem camp, though I think your idea to take some prisoners from different sections and place them in them there for the indulgence of others to 'relieve stress' is a wonderful idea. I have a few people in mind." His voice was frightfully menacing.**

**Not that it matters to me what happens to these prisoners, but whenever this stoic bastard gets excited about something I know things will end badly for everyone involved. I dare not ask him to elucidate, he has such a fucked up mind I'd rather not know. I hear him speak and I immediately feel the hairs rising on my body, his voice was full of malice and laced with mischief.**

**"****I think that you should gather a few of the women from the different sections that you feel could be attractive enough to use in the harem camp and take them to get prepped. Then get Mr. Uchiha to go be part of your tag team. Make sure he knows the rules of the harem camp before you both give into your indulgences. I'm sure he hasn't found release in quite some time." The smirk that formed on Sai's face was frightening, I can tell he's up to something and I don't want to know what that something is. **

**"****Sure thing boss. When can I get started?" He can sense a hint of caution in my voice.**

**"****Now, by the way Suigetsu, there is a particular girl I'd like you to get from the Orange Section. Her name is Sakura Haruno and she has pinkish hair. With all the dirt she rolls around in you can hardly tell, but from what I've heard by the guards I've had rape her, she's definitely a natural pinkie and not to mention quite the tight fit. Not that she'll remain that way after we're through with her." **

**To say the least, I was intrigued to meet this Sakura. I had my eyes set on this beautiful brunette who wore her hair in two buns, she kind of reminded me of Chun-Li from Street Fighter. Though this brunette was skinny, she still kept her curves which is evidence that she was once voluptuous. **

**I agree to Sai's terms knowing that he wants to get under this Uchiha's skin. Why would an Uchiha be here? Aren't they part of the Elite? Well, it's none of my business! I'll just do what I have to do and afford myself the little pleasures I can in this hell hole.**

**SASUKE'S POV**

**They want to take Sakura to a harem camp? I can't let this happen. I was entrusted with a mission to keep her safe and help her find her way back to helping people. I made a promise- one I refuse to go back on. I need to find an ally and quick! Most of all I need to get to Sakura before they do. **

**There is something that just isn't sitting right with me though, why is Sai so adamant in making me hurt her or bringing me near her? It's like he testing me, using those around him as chess pieces. I just don' get what is in it for him? Is he so far up my father's ass that he is willing to lose his soul in order to appease him? Does he not realize that he too is here?**

**A horrible scent makes it to my nose just as I thought I lost all sense of smell in this putrid rancid wasteland. The sound of regurgitation makes its loud presence letting me know it is near. Vomit, something that I've come accustomed to hearing around this camp. I let out a sigh and go check on the source of such vile activity to see a blonde headed guard kneeled down using the ground for support as his stomach empties out all its contents. **

**Chunks of gruel lay on the ground, it seems he was experiencing food poisoning. I chuckled inwardly at the irony. How are guards supposed to function when this is what they consider to be proper nourishment? I guess I should help him out.**

**"****Hey, Are you ok?" The blonde guy was still clutching his stomach the beads of sweat from his head were traveling down to his hands, hands that were shaking. The man attempted to get up only to be pulled back down by the weight of his body. **

**"****Hn, stop being stupid and take help when it's offered idiot!" Sasuke's impatience was getting the best of him and the blonde moron in front of him was not helping the situation. **

**"****Hey you bastard! If you can't tell I feel like shit." The blonde's voice was raspy and weak an obvious after effect from his current condition. **

**"****Tch. In case your idiotic brain hasn't processed this yet, there is worse going on around you. You are no one special so be grateful I've decided to give a fuck. Do you want help or not?" Sasuke practically hissed at the blonde idiot. He really had enough to deal with without including this moron in the mix. **

**"****You don't always have to be such a …." His words were stopped once he got a look at who he was talking to. His eyes widened in fear, suddenly feeling incredibly humbled in the presence of the spiky raven haired man in front of him. **

**"****I'm sorry sir, I didn't realize it was you." He bowed humbly in the Uchiha's presence. The man glared at him knowing very well why his behavior changed without needing to hear it. He resented looking so much like his father but genetics can't be helped.**

**"****Don't bow to me. In case you can't tell, I am not in ****_that man's _****good graces. I am here just like you are." Sasuke's entire demeanor turned cold. **_Here I was thinking I found someone who could possibly be an ally and I'm stuck with an idiot with hero worship problems. _

**"****Right, like I believe that! The only Uchiha that was different died years ago." The young man's voice was harsh and full of distaste. The only good that could come from The Uchiha Clan was lost long ago before this entire thing was truly started. No one could tell him differently.**

**"****Dammit! You sound just like ****_her_****!" Sasuke was getting frustrated with the Good Samaritan bit. Shit! So what if he was selfish most of his life? It didn't mean he deserved to be in this predicament, did it? I mean, he didn't wish anyone harm, he thought his father was crazy with his 'take over the world' ideals. He never cared either way. **

**Of course, once he tries to be the good guy and do the right thing, he gets stuck trying to help people who don't believe he is capable of it even if he shows it repeatedly. **_These people are so damn frustrating! I don't even want to help them anymore. Dammit Hinata! Why did you give me such a task? I am not meant for this. _

**"****I'm offering my help, if you don't want to take it then stop wasting my time and say so!" Sasuke normally doesn't raise his voice but he deemed it necessary at this point. He was over formalities, enough is enough! **

**"****Yeah, you're right man. I guess your father wouldn't have you here in this place if you were on his good side. Can you help me up?" the blondes hand was extended as the raven haired man helped him up supporting his body. **

**"****Thanks! By the way my name is Naruto." **

**"****Hn. I'm Sasuke. You're actually a guard here?" I couldn't picture father actually placing anyone this foolish here. I mean according to the times, the foolish were meant to stay on society. So why is this Naruto fellow really here?**

**"****He he, believe it or not; I asked to be placed here. There's nothing for me out there." His face turned from carefree to gloomy instantly. I asked myself, who on earth would volunteer themselves to come here other than that psycho Sai and maybe Hidan? There has to be a real reason.**

**"****I'm sure there's a reason for that thought I still think you are crazy." I took a long hard look at this Naruto character, I knew he was hiding something. Then again, all of us are. We all have secrets. **

**Naruto regained his composure gripping into the pole holding up one of the tents with heaving breaths. He looked my way in a manner that led me to believe he was trying to figure me out. I don't blame his mistrust, I wouldn't trust me either. For some reason, I feel like I can help him and he might be able to help me. Yes, I can already see that this Naruto guy is going to be extremely annoying yet I see in him this acceptance of others. It may sound odd but being in his presence is actually quite comforting. Perhaps he can even pacify Sakura.**

**"****Naruto, I hate most of the guards in this camp and most of them hate me as well. I just wanted to say I'm willing to watch your back if you watch mines. Trust can be developed in time and though I am stubborn, I recognize that I am in need of allies. So what do you say?" I spoke to him sternly. I wasn't trying to allude him into thinking we were going to be friends. In this day and age, friendship is a luxury we can't afford. It's a handicap! Partners in crime would be a better term. If he decides to help me that exactly what he'll be.**

* * *

**A/N **

**Thank you for your continued support! For those of you following this story I really appreciate you! A special thanks to Writophrenic and for your reviews and support on all my stories. You guys are awesome and I am so lucky to have such talented people reading my work. **

Please Read and Review. Let me know how I am doing! PM me with any questions.

Til next time,

XOXO

ElevatedJewel


End file.
